The Doctor's Companion
by Starlocked
Summary: Molly Hooper is fed up. Sherlock doesn't want her around, so when a mysterious stranger asks to take her for a ride... what comes next is completely out of this world. Ten and Molly on an adventure! Rated T to be safe for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

"For God's sake, Molly, get out! I can't work with all your idiotic suggestions distracting me!" the angry voice from the lab followed the poor girl as she dashed out the heavy metal door, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Molly was so upset at her most recent failure to assist Sherlock while he was on the case that she didn't notice the man leaning against the wall by the door. She started when he spoke.

"Is he always that rude?" asked the tall, skinny man. He leaned against the door with a foot on the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he studied the distraught woman standing there surprised. He stood up and began to walk toward her, taking off the black glasses that he didn't really need all the time and said, "do you enjoy working with that ego?"  
"Sherlock just gets that way when other people get in his way," Molly quickly replied, being used to defending Sherlock against naysayers, "you learn to deal with him because he's the cleverest at what he does. Who are you, by the way?"

"Ah, well," the stranger began, "I am called the Doctor." 

"This is a hospital. Which doctor?" Molly frowned at the man, who as she looked seemed to get more and more attractive. 

"Just the Doctor, I'm afraid. You wouldn't be able to say my real name. Would you like to go for a walk? I have something I'd like to show you," the Doctor grinned at the confused pathologist. "I do believe you'll quite like the change from that man, Sherlock you called him."

"Where are we going?" Molly asked as she followed the mysterious character down to the ground floor of St. Bart's and out onto the pavement. "How long will I be gone? Sherlock might need my help soon."

"From the looks of it I don't think he'll want your help for a while and time is such a subjective thing, especially when you really understand how it progress. You see time isn't really a straight progression of events. It's really a big ball of intertwining paths of timey wimey stuff. It's quite fascinating actually," the Doctor 'explained'. "Now here's what I wanted to show you," as he stopped in front of an old blue police box in an alley. "You see I haven't quite told you all about myself yet…"

"I've never seen this here," Molly interrupted. The box hadn't been there this morning when Molly had walked into work and so it intrigued her that it was there now. "Did you put this here?" she demanded of the man.

"Patience. How about we have a look inside and then I will explain it to you. You see I quite would like if you would join me for a bit of a trip, to be my companion per say," the Doctor opened the door to the police box and ushered poor, confused Molly inside. She gasped at the vast dimension of the room in front of her, wondering how it all fit in the ally and the little blue box.  
"What is this place?" she gasped.  
"It's a T.A.R.D.I.S." the Doctor replied calmly.

"How does all this fit in the tiny blue box?" Molly couldn't stop staring at all the strange technology and space inside the box.  
"Well, it does. A T.A.R.D.I.S. is a Time And Relative Dimensions In Space transport system. This blue box can take you anywhere and anywhen in the entire universe," the Doctor gave a slight chuckle, "want to take her for a spin?"  
"Who are you really that you have this, this Tardis?" Molly accused the Doctor with her glare and slowly backed toward the door.  
"I'm a Time Lord, from another world that died ages ago," the weary time traveler explained. "I use this T.A.R.D.I.S to fix time and space when things go wrong. I'd like to take you with me to help fix it, if that's alright with you."

Molly pondered what the strange Doctor had said. She didn't feel like trying to return to the lab to face Sherlock's probable wrath, and the attractive stranger seemed like quite an interesting character, she doubted that he would try to hurt her. Suddenly, a longing to experience more than London burst forth in her mind. She grinned at the Doctor and said, "sure, count me in! At least for one trip!"

The Doctor smiled broadly at that and set the T.A.R.D.I.S. hurtling through time and space. Molly was extremely glad she had left the white washed hospital and angry Sherlock and looked forward to this new adventure with the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where and when are we headed, Miss Molly?" the Doctor shouted as the T.A.R.D.I.S. careened aimlessly through time and space.

Molly simply shook her head for fear that speaking would lose her the control of her gag reflex as motion sickness set in from the rocking of the strange blue box with so much space inside such small outward dimensions.

"Alrighty then," the Doctor mumbled, "somewhere close. AHA! You'll like this, Molly," as he hurriedly flipped switches and levers bringing the T.A.R.D.I.S. to a halt. "Welcome to 16th century India!" The Doctor snapped his fingers and the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors opened on a colorful, crowded, and noisy street parade. "We must have landed during…"

"The festival of Holi!" Molly exclaimed, rushing into the crowd to watch the festival of color.

"Why do they always run off like that?" The Doctor muttered to himself. He stepped from the T.A.R.D.I.S. and started to look for his already lost little companion when he saw something quite strange and quite ominous. The whole crowd was focused on the parade of swirling silk banners, elephants in flamboyant costumes and all kinds of other spectacles. What they didn't notice were to hungry looking statues hovering at the edge of the crowd. Made of marble and carved in a rather ancient greek style, they were sorely out of place in the Indian market street. "No no no no no no NO! MOLLY!" The Doctor cried after the young woman he had just spot wandering right towards crowd by the nearest statue. She didn't see as the statue moved a foot towards her. When the Doctor dared take his eyes of his newest companion he saw the change and knew what kind of trouble they were in. 

Molly couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everything was so beautiful like it had just come alive from a painting. Bright red and gold banners led the procession, carried by young boys in their white robe like outfits with sashes that matched their banners. Next came Indian dancers in light blue, green, purple, and yellow costumes who spun ribbons through the air. The people in the crowd we just as bedecked as the people in the parade. Men wore their finest clothes with designs in all colors possible. Young boys ran around playing in simple white loin clothes. Young girls hung onto their mother's arms and watched the dancers go by, while some of the older girls wearing saris and beaded necklaces to match tried some of the dance moves themselves. Everything was so colorful and dazzling that Molly barely heard the funny doctor man screaming her name.

The Doctor ran through the crowd, pushing the jolly festival goers out of his way, keeping one eye on Molly and one on the statue that was eying her. The Angels would kill the moment they were unobserved and losing his companion the first place they visited was just terrible form. The crowd got thicker and noisier and the Doctor struggled to keep the angel in sight. For a moment he thought he would lose sight of it when a very large man running a tent in the Bazaar tried to stop him and sell him a necklace for his lady.

"Sorry, not now," the Doctor exclaimed as he pushed his way past, relieved to see that Molly was still there watching everything in wide-eyed wonder. Now the angel had managed to move again and was reaching for Molly while looking at the Doctor. Now they knew he was here, that was just great. The Doctor screamed for Molly one more time and she started and looked back at him, noticing the statue's arm reaching for her. 

"Don't look away from it! Don't even blink." The Doctor panted as he finally reached Molly who was thankfully unharmed. 

"Why not? It's just a statue, isn't it?" Molly asked warily, making sure to keep looking at the strange statue. 

"No it's not. It's a Weeping Angel and it could kill you in the blink of an eye. Literally. We've got to get out of here now. There's another angel making it's way over here right now and it will be even harder to keep them both at bay." Walking backwards the Doctor pulled Molly along back towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. quickly. They got in just in time to turn on the viewing screen and see the two angels at the door, unable to get in. "See? We're safe now." Let's find somewhere with fewer killer aliens to get better acquainted shall we? Allons-y!" 

Molly swallowed hard and prepared herself for the sensation of time travel, now that she knew what it would feel like and tried to imagine just how many other aliens there could be and just how many of them would be hostile and deadly. Her imagination wasn't very kind. The Doctor could see her thoughts on her face and frowned at the thought of just how right her imagination was.


End file.
